Valentine's Fun
by starangel2106
Summary: A Valentine's story. It have the Children and everyone in it. It's short too.*complete


Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of Christy is owned  
  
by the Marshall-LeSourd Family, L.L.C. We are in no way seeking profit  
  
or credit for her story. We are continuing the story of Christy for our  
  
own amusement only.  
  
Title : Valentine's Fun  
  
Author: Summer ( Neil and Christy are married as is Alice and Jacob Ferrand.  
  
Part/Chapter: 1  
  
Summary: 2 weeks away from valentine  
  
"Hey, Mounty what are you going to give teacher?" Becky asked her sister as they left for home. "I'm not sure. What are you doing for her?" "Well I don't really know yet. But I was thinking maybe we don't have to do something alone." "What do you mean?" asked confessed Mounty. "Well maybe we could do something for teacher as a class not as individuals. Do you understant?" "Yes, I understand but how are we going to get everyone to join in? And what are we going to do?" "Um, I don't really know. What if you and I think about tonight and talk about it on the way to school tomorrow?" "Ok."  
"I have no idea what to get Neil." Christy told Fairlight as they watched the sun go down. "You know girl that he won't mind. If you got 'im a pair of socks he'd be happy." "Yes, I know but that's not enough to make me stop worrying. I will think about it tonight and tell you what I come up with tomorrow." "Well I hope I can help you with it." "Ok, I hope so to. But right now I should go before Neil start's to worry and come looking for me." "Bye Miz Christy." "Bye"  
  
"Do you know what your doing for Hope, David." Neil asked after they had dinner and the women were out of sight. "Oh, yes I know what I'm doing. I'm glad you brought it up. I'm going to propose to her after dinner. I need your help. Would you mind?" "Do you think I'd say no. Of course I'll help. What do you need?" "To start of with I'll need you and Christy to eat dinner here. Then I would like the gazebo decorated with hearts and of course some candles. Then I also want you guys to stay with me when I propose. I hope you and Christy don't mind. I know that I'm asking for you to give up your night." "Well, well I don't know if I'm willing to give up my night in turn to watch you propose." "Come on Neil I'll do anything!" "Settle down I was only kidding. Of course I will help I'll talk to Christy when we get home. Now that you have my help can I have your?" "After I begged you to help me I think I might be able to help!" "Good I would like to go to Asheville with Christy on Saturday right after Valentine's day . But I would need you and Hope to take us up there so I can tell her that we are going on a picnic together. I'll have the rest of my plans already taken care of by the time we get there. Are you in?" "Of course."  
  
Part/Chapter: 2  
  
Summary: 8 days till V-day.  
  
"So what do you all think of our plan?" asked Becky. "We can all pitch in so there wouldn't be as much planning to do. So sounds alrighty to me." John answered. "I reckon that is good." Sam Houston agreed "A party would be fun and it's also our way of showing Miz. Christy we love her so I'm for it." Creed want to show his teacher how much he appreciated her. But he loved to party too. "Alright. Let's start making plans. John you will bring teacher in later so you have to do something to distract her. Um...." "Becky don't you think a young-un would be better? Like say Sam and Creed?" John wasn't as good as Creed and Sam. "Okay then Creed and Sam Houston will have that job. Now the res of us needs to go home and make decorations to decorate the school on side. Ruby Mae do you think if we asked Miz. Alice if she could make cookies or something she'd do it?" "Yes if not we could ask Miz. Hope." "Ok good. Then pick a person so on Thursday after school we can go around and invite people. That's all. Don't forget to make decorations!"  
  
"David how's it going?" Neil asked. "Great. How about you?" "Good. I think Christy is thinking about what to do for me. Oh and she also said she'd be glad to help." "I'm happy to hear that. Ya I'm also under the impression Hope is too."  
  
"Hi Miz. Christy and Miz. Hope." Fairlight called. "Hello Fairlight. We are going to make the men something." Christy answered "What are you going to make them?" "I'm going to make David a sweater." Hope announced. "And I'm making Neil a bag." "Miz. or I mean Mrs. Christy what's the bag going to be for?" "I'm not sure maybe he can put lose stuff in it and stuff it in to his saddlebags." "That's sound right nice." "Miz. Hope a sweater seems nice." "Thank you."  
  
"Alice, are you sure you don't want to exchange gifts or do anything on Valentine's day?" "Jacob, yes I don't think we need to. Do you?" "No, not really I guess." "Ok, so don't worry about it." Part/Chapter: 3  
  
Summary:1 days  
  
"I hope you have your dinner plan ready because Christy said she want's to cook as much as she can for hope." Neil said. "Don't worry so much here's the list." "Don't worry? You must not now Christy that well." "Oh right she isn't that patient. Sorry about that. So are you ready for Saturday?" "It's fine I was joking and you bet. All set but the bags packed. That will be hard to do but I'm having Jeb take them up after we leave. I can't wait to see Christy's reaction."  
  
"Did you all of you guys make decorations?" Becky asked "Yes" was everyone's response. "Ruby Mae, did you ask Miz. Alice to make cookies?" "Yes I did and she said sore." "Great" "Sam Houston and Creed do you have a plan ready?" "Yes were going to hide my glove and tell teacher that I can't find it and ask her to help us." said Creed "It's his idea not mine. I wanted something neater." Sam complained. "Well I like that plan stick with it!" Zady joined in. "Ok, now we will come into school earlier and decorate. Sam Houston and Creed will work with there plan when John tells them to. Ruby Mae you will stay at the mission and help Miz. Alice. The rest of us will stay here and after we decorate we will hide and wait for teacher." "Good thinking Becky but don't you think it's time for us to run and tell everyone?" "Yes it's time. Pair up and go tell everyone who doesn't have children. Then when your done go home and tell your parents if you havn't."  
  
"Hope that a cute sweater." Christy said. "Your bag it really cute too. You did a good job." "Thank you. But I like your sweater a lot better than my gift." "Don't worry you know Neil will like it." "Your right. Ok it's time to go and make dinner for us bye." "Bye Christy have a good-night"  
  
"Well, Neil you better head home. It's getting dark and your Christy is waiting as is Hope." "Ok man bye." "Bye see you tomorrow night." "You bet!"  
  
"Alice I think it's time for us to go eat are you ready?" "Yes, let's go in." "Ok" Part/Chapter: 4  
  
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived.  
  
"Neil wake up I made you breakfast." Christy said. "Thank you honey." "Your welcome." "I'm going to give your present tomorrow. I hope that's ok." "It's fine we have tonight with David and Hope. In the mean-time I have a school to go to. But I want to give you your present now." "If you want." "It's a very nice bag. I see you worked hard on it. Thank you." "Your welcome."  
  
"Start decorating. FAST!" Becky yelled. "Creed and Sam Houston it's time to leave. Good luck." John told them. "The place is looking nice I see" Alice said coming in followed by Ferrand and then Ruby Mae. "Good work kid's" Ferrand said. "Look I made a sign that says Happy Valentine's Day. " Ruby Mae said excited. "Great, let's hang it on the door." said Bessie. "Well I'll keep a look out for our visitors." Alice decided.  
  
"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY  
MIZ. CHRISTY!" "Thank you  
for being our teacher we love  
you." Cried the children  
together.  
  
"Your welcome. Wow. How did you do all this?" "We planned and did it as a class." Sam said. "Well, Thank you. Your special to me too. Here are Valentine cards." Everyone enjoyed a happy day at the school. With cookies and candy.  
  
"This dinner is really good Christy thank you for making it." Hope was surprised. "Your welcome. If you'll excuse Neil and I we got to go." "Ok, bye." Hope replied. "Alice and I also need to be going. Bye" "bye" Hope felt like everyone but David deserted her. "David I made you something." "You didn't have to do that." "I wanted to I hope you like it." "I love it. Thank you." "Your welcome." Want to take a walk to the gazebo?" "I guess we can." "What's going on David!!"  
"Dear Hope, we have known each other for 10 months. We have been courting for about 3months. I think it's time to move on. WILL YOU HOPE CAMPBELL MARRY ME?  
  
"Oh my. YES David Grantland I will marry you." "Good"  
  
It's Saturday.  
  
"Were are we going Neil?" Christy asked. "I told you on a picnic with David and Hope. Why else would they be here? I already married you." "Yes you did. Ok a picnic it is." Neil why are we at the train station with rose petals all around. Why are there men dressed in nice cloths here?" "Christy, we are going to Asheville to see your parents. This is your Valentine's present. And there are men here to help you on to the train." "You are so sweet. Thank you. This is the best Valentine's gift." "Your Welcome."  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S EVERYONE! The end. 


End file.
